


Lessons-Brienne/Cersei/Sansa

by mage_girl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But we all knew that, Cersei is the queen of manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gentleborn women are not to be underestimated, Hell no, In which Brienne learns to wield a different weapon, Multi, Not for children, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a rescue mission. This would prove Brienne's worth and mettle. Her mettle is, however, tested in a most unforseen way...as for her worth, well, after this, her currency will treble its original worth. A warrior and an enthusiastic student? Cersei couldn't ask for more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons-Brienne/Cersei/Sansa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> This is a tiny gift to aphrodite_mine who has helped me with some pretty heavy stuff lately. Thank you. Also, beta'd by aphrodite_mine who reminds me that setting the scene is just as important as the sexy!times. Darn it.

Brienne wasn’t sure what to think. Here she was, in the heart of Lion country, so to speak. She’d thought she was rescuing a young lady in mortal danger. She’d been told that it was of utmost importance that her task be completed.

This was...unexpected.

This wasn’t at all the situation she thought she’d be in when she made her way to the private quarters of the Queen Regent.

Brienne had been escorted there by guards. She hadn’t been refused admittance, had been treated with the utmost respect and dignity. She waited as the door opened and then, walking into the room, was surprised to see Cersei and Sansa sitting at a table together. 

Somehow, after stammering introductions and a keen perusal from Cersei, she found herself being undressed and coaxed onto the large, luxurious four poster bed in the center of the room. Brienne wondered if there hadn’t been something in the drink she’d been offered. She had never been in a situation like this before.

Brienne shuddered as Cersei’s mouth laved the curve of her shoulder, moving downwards to trace a hot path over her left shoulder blade. 

Another shudder as the young lady from Winterfell writhed underneath Brienne’s body, grinding her pelvis up against Brienne’s, sending hot sparks of desire through her.

‘You’ve lain with no man?’ inquired Cersei, combing possessive fingers through Brienne’s short dark blonde hair.

‘No...no, my Queen,’ stammered Brienne, moaning as Cersei’s fingers moved down to rest in the cleft of her buttocks.

‘Well and good. I shall not break your vows that way, then,’ purred Cersei with satisfaction. ‘Sansa...show Brienne how one should never underestimate a lady gentleborn.’

Sansa pulled Brienne’s head down, capturing her mouth in a kiss sweet as honey. Brienne gasped as Sansa’s tongue twined with hers, as Cersei’s fingers, wet and slick, parted her lower lips at the same time. Cersei had lain down beside the two of them, the better to watch and to participate as she pleased.

Brienne could no longer think. Sansa rocked her hips, her pelvis moving against Brienne’s in desire’s tempo. Cersei circled Brienne’s center with practiced ease, pressing hot kisses down Brienne’s neck.

Brienne cried out as the orgasm rippled outwards, Sansa catching the rest of her noises through deep kisses. Cersei stroked her fingers against the hard nub, again and again until Brienne rolled over and begged for mercy. Sansa had whispered words of encouragement to Brienne between kisses, asking Brienne to make noises of enjoyment. Brienne couldn’t refuse and stuttered out words like ‘yes’ and ‘more’ and ‘please.’

‘Sansa,’ directed Cersei, and Brienne found herself watching as Sansa moved with youthful fluidity and kneeled over Brienne, her cunt over Brienne’s face, the scent driving Brienne to distraction. She glanced up to see Sansa balanced above her, her eyes dilated, her cheeks flushed.

‘Hold her tight and pleasure her,’ commanded Cersei, leaning back to watch them, her fingers between her own thighs.

Brienne began awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed, her hands holding Sansa firm, spanning her hips. Sansa steadied herself against the wall, her hands flat against the surface.

After a few moments, however, Brienne became lost in the taste and scent of Sansa. She held Sansa tight, allowing little wiggle room and took her time, even when Sansa began pleading for release, even when she could feel Sansa’s orgasm beginning. Brienne wielded her tongue with newly learned skill and continued until Sansa fell over, her long hair lank with sweat.

They laid there, brushing shoulders, and both turned their gaze to Cersei.

Cersei had thrown her head back, her orgasm at its peak. Sansa and Brienne watched in silence as Cersei’s back arched, her nipples hard, her breathing harsh. 

After a moment, Cersei looked at them, a pleased smile curving her mouth. 

‘Well done, Brienne. I trust you can tell whomever you need that there was no need for rescuing after all.’

Brienne shook her head. ‘No, my Queen. It was...erroneous information that I was given. I trust I’ve learned otherwise, quite quickly, if it pleases you.’

‘Mmmm...’ murmured Cersei, reaching over to stroke Sansa’s hair and throwing Brienne a mischievous look from beneath long lashes. ‘We shall see how you please me.’

Brienne took a deep breath, breathed in the scent of skin, sweat, and sex and smiled, herself. ‘As my Queen commands.’


End file.
